I See You
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Drabble collection sobre a percepção de outros personagens a respeito de RemusSirius.
1. Bitter

**Bitter**

Duas mãos, tocando de leve. Seria quase imperceptível, mas se não tivesse os sensos aguçados demais, não seria nem de perto tão bom em poções. Ele via o que acontecia, ele sabia o que eles sentiam, até quando eles mesmos não sabiam. Black nem Lupin eram bons em oclumência, mas não precisariam ser de qualquer jeito. Qualquer pessoa que os visse juntos sabia que havia algo mais, algo não dito, algo sentido, algo que estava muito, muito além da simples amizade.

E ele, que sempre quisera mais do que a amizade, que sempre quisera mãos se tocando, morria de inveja.


	2. Dos Males O Menor

**Dos Males o Menor**

Bellatrix ficou feliz quando soube a respeito do casinho que seu desgraçado primo Sirius tinha com o lobisomen Lupin. Ao menos ele jamais passaria seus genes desgraçados ou sujaria o nome de sua linhagem com crianças que iriam ser criadas sem o devido orgulho puro sangue.

Mas morria por dentro ao pensar que ele conseguia ter exatamente o que queria enquanto o Lord mal a notava, ainda que a estimasse como seguidora. Queria matá-lo, não só por isso, mas por todas as coisas que ele fizera sua família passar. Queria matar os dois desgraçados que tinham acabado com os Black.


	3. Coragem

**Coragem**

Poderia rir do constrangimento do primo – Sirius ainda era tão jovem, tão cheio de paixão e esperança. Ela fora assim quando encontrara Ted, e não poderia se enganar com os sinais. Ele estava _amando_. Agora, quando eu perguntava, deixava pratos caírem e mudava de assunto gaguejando, como se estivesse aprendendo a falar. Sirius pegara Dora nos braços, falando sobre como ela tinha crescido, e eu podia ver o medo da recriminação.

Mas quem era eu para recriminá-lo? Afinal, eu tinha feito o que queria da minha vida e agüentado as conseqüências. E, sabia, que ele também o faria um dia.


	4. Incertezas

**Incertezas**

Narcissa sabia exatamente como seria sua vida, do começo ao fim. Nada deveria ser surpresa, porque a sua vida seria perfeita. Iria pra a sonserina, arranjaria um namorado puro-sangue, noivaria, casaria, teria seus filhos que seriam da mais pura linhagem.

Completamente diferente de Sirius, perdido pelo mundo, vagando em dores secretas, em olhares fulgazes, em lamentações descabidas. Enlouquecendo por um rapaz que não parecia sequer notar em sua existência – ou talvez não tivesse coragem o suficiente para retribuir.

E, no fundo, Narcissa tinha pena dele. Porque ele jamais conheceria a certeza simples que ela sentia ao olhar para Lucius Malfoy.


	5. Simples

**Simples**

Peter achou que era seu dia de sorte quando conseguiu colocar Sirius contra Remus. Ele não era nada bobo, independente do que dissesse, e sabia exatamente como manipular o amigo cabeça quente para acreditar que Remus estava fazendo algo errado, até finalmente concluir que ele era o traidor. Era fácil demais se aproveitar dos ciúmes doentios de Sirius, fácil demais aproveitar-se das fraquezas dos outros, fácil demais conquistar a confiança fingindo fraqueza.

Ele era um mestre naquilo, e se estava destruindo dois casais, não se importaria em nada. Ele sairia vivo para contar a história dos tolos que amam demais.


	6. Separação

**Separação**

Nunca teria pensado que Sirius era daqueles, mas nunca tinha pensado também que seu irmão fosse parar na Grifinória. Não podia entender qual era a atração tão imensa do garoto Lupin, um mestiço esquisito – mas não poderia se enganar com a forma como se olhavam, a adoração velada no rosto do irmão, a mesma que ele tivera por tanto tempo ao olhá-lo.

Doía ver que nunca o conhecera de verdade. Mas talvez fosse justamente por isso a decepção. Sirius nunca tinha se importado tanto assim com ele, nem tentara conhecê-lo. Se era assim, ele não falaria mais nada. Nunca mais.


	7. Empatia

**Empatia**

Poucas coisas tinham sido mais dolorosas para Albus Dumbledore do que ter que dar a Remus Lupin as notícias a respeito da traição de Sirius e da morte dos Potter. O rapaz poderia não dizer, mas ele sabia bem como era sentir-se traído por um amigo – um amante, alguém a quem tinha confiado a própria vida.

Ele podia ver o reflexo de sua juventude arrasada nos olhos tristes do rapaz. A luz apagara era como a sua própria falta de luz. Só poderia esperar que Remus encontrasse outra pessoa um dia. Mas, no fundo, sabia que sempre doeria aquela traição.


	8. Almost Always

**Almost 'Always'**

Lily Evans era uma garota comum, não particularmente esperta ou maravilhosa. Era boa em poções, talentosa em feitiços, e uma absoluta desgraça em transfiguração. Tinha boas notas, porque era esforçada, e foi escolhida monitora porque era organizada. E detestava os marotos e todas as suas palhaçadas e tentativas de chamar atenção – eles eram ridículos.

Mesmo assim, quando percebeu a forma como Black olhava para Remus, sentiu seu coração ficar quente e confiante, cheio de uma sensibilidade que lhe era nova. Ele tinha um coração, afinal. Também sofria. E, por um instante, desejou que pudesse também olhar assim para seu amigo.


End file.
